


Memories and Promises

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Series: The Consulting Criminal and the Ex-army Doctor [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: John and James have a discussion.





	

Holding the small ring, John studied every curve and glint of the golden gift. 

He was sure he had never held anything nearly as expensive as the ring in his palm. 

The ring symbolized a promise, a promise to stand together always. It symbolized a promise and a death. 

As this little beauty would have never been made if his best friend never committed suicide, or rather faked it. 

"John?"

The bed where the ex-army doctor sagged under the addition of weight. 

A pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist, the man placing his knees against John's lower back. 

"Do you regret it?"

"No, I just. This wouldn't have happened if Sherlock wasn't well you know."

"So what would you have wanted more? This or Sherlock?" 

"James."

John felt the man smirk from where James rested his head on John's good shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, love." 

"No your not." John responded, turning away towards James to kiss his cheek. 

The man's light stubble rubbing against John's smooth face. 

"Why'd you do it?" 

"I'm sorry?"

"You know what I said." 

The consulting criminal moved back on the bed, eyeing John. 

No doubt trying to see if John was close to having a panic attack or if he was serious. 

"I thought you didn't want to hear about my job."

"Sherlock wasn't just a job."

"Fine, but when you have another nightmare tonight I won't help you."

Bullshit 

"Deal."

James was always there when he had a nightmare or a night terror. Even when they were fighting, or James was working. He always managed to find time for the doctor. 

It meant the world to John, and convinced him of James sincerity. 

"I made Sherlock…go because of you."

"James, I swear to god if Sherlock jumping was just a giant ploy to get me to have sex with you-"

"No, I mean Sherlock pissed off a lot of people. A lot of dangerous people, not more powerful than me of course but still reasonably powerful. One of them, Charles Magnussen, would have used you to get to him.”

“What happened to, ‘he just sees me as a lapdog’?” 

“A tad bit of word manipulation was never looked down upon.” James replied, looking just a little nervous. Only He and Moran would have seen it, that one specific glint in his black eyes and the twitch of his finger.

“As you were saying.” John said, trying to give his fiancé an encouraging smile.

“Magnussen is a man I would like to have killed as soon as possible, but I haven’t found the right excuse to do it for yet.” 

For a moment, John saw the world’s deadliest criminal, instead of the man he gave his heart to.

He didn’t particularly like it.

“He isn’t nearly as much fun as the woman and I, Johnny. He gets his head into business that it shouldn’t. He takes control of the little people and the big people.”

“So why don’t you like him? Isn’t that what you do?” 

James struggled for a moment, trying to decide what John needed to know as well as what he didn’t. 

“Yes but he- he thinks he’s better than me!” Moriarty practically screamed, like he had done so long ago at the pool. Back then John had been filled with fear, afraid that he and Sherlock were only moments away from being killed. 

Now, he simply watched Moriarty’s….breakdown of sorts. He did this now and then. John learned to get over it because usually he didn’t mean any harm with them.

“He keeps trying to worm his way into my organizations! He tries to take my employees! HE TRIED TO TAKE MORAN!”

Moran? There was no question then. Moran was the only person Moriarty had had a steady relationship with the past few years since becoming a consulting criminal. Moran meant to Moriarty what John meant to Sherlock.

“Every day for a year he offered Moran a spot in his detail, not even the head of his security! Just a bloody part of it! He was going to pay him less than I did!”  
Moriarty was standing, his arms moving with the ferocity of his words. 

“How did he expect Moran to go with him?”

“With his stupid little pressure points” He said ‘stupid little pressure points’ in that sing song voice of his. 

“He threatened to kill Moran’s daughter. Now, don’t think I like children Johnny I want to light them on fire after soaking them in petrol. But Moran’s daughter is the sweetest thing, love, She is like a piece of chocolate. Obviously Moran told me and I took care of it.”

John really wasn’t sure what to say in response, knowing his James could come out to someone else besides him. It made him incredibly happy. 

“Tell me.” John ordered, taking Moriarty’s hand to bring him back to the bed. Moriarty complied, curling down next to John. Resting his head on John’s lap, letting John brush his hair through the dark locks.

“I took Lizzie out of that dreadful school Sebby thought was good for her and had her put in a much better one. I increased its security, put a few of my men around the building and surrounding area, and gave her a guard. She doesn’t know, though. She’d get so bloody fussy. I wouldn’t let Magnussen take my family from me.” 

The familial declaration shocked the Captain, but not too much. Moran did mean a lot to Moriarty, it did make a little sense that the crazed criminal would subconsciously make a family with the few pieces he had. 

“James Moriarty, I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to be wrong.” 

James glanced up, confused about the switch of topic. 

“What?”

“The first time we met, I never thought I had met a more despicable man.”

“But-?”

“But, “ John began, gently pushing Moriarty up to sit with him. “I know now that I have never met a more intelligent, protective, and amazing man then you.”  
James smirked, an actual smile hidden somewhere in it. 

“Is that true, Johnny-boy?” the note of arousal causing a slight shiver to run down John’s spine.

The younger man pulled the elder down beneath him, placing his legs on either side. 

Without bothering with a verbal response, John reached up to place his lips against James. 

James was more than happy to reciprocate the action, that moment and for the rest of the night until they were both covered in sweat and cum.

The two’s limbs were tangled together, John’s head resting on James chest. John’s breathing was slow as he drifted off to sleep. 

“John Watson, former Captain of the fifth Northumberland fusiliers, I do believe I’m in love with you.” 

James said the words quietly, under the impression that John was asleep. 

“That’s good,” John said, stretching his legs then curling them up with James’s. 

“I am marrying you, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a flashback piece to the other two. It's pretty much unedited.  
> If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
